


Those Who Sojourn

by hahahaharlequin



Series: YAKU Week, 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, Past Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Past Relationship(s), Post Timeskip, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: YAKU Week, 2020[Day 2]: Reunion / National team +TFR's Writing Prompt Number 333:"But do you REALLY want your heart back?"
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Yaku Morisuke
Series: YAKU Week, 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873615
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yaku Week 2020 Collection





	Those Who Sojourn

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [THIS](https://open.spotify.com/track/2qGcn5YYUD58NV7a5BnMv4?si=gOGqviidSF6SYl9X7K73TQ) song by Dirt Poor Robins
> 
> sojourn = noun, _a temporary stay_

It's been at least two years.

Two years since he last saw Nishinoya Yuu in person. 

Two years since he last held the man in his arms. 

Two years since he last kissed him.

_ Three years _ since he was Morisuke's.

But now he's back in town, with Karasuno's former Ace in tow, while Morisuke is trying to drown himself in the fruit punch being served at the place that's been agreed to have the reunion at. Mostly were teams Karasuno's former members were friends with, so Morisuke didn't have too much trouble recalling who's who. And his being on the National Team was how he's been introduced to other players and people who had been responsible for their Setter Kageyama's, and Hinata's formative years in high school volleyball. 

He was also able to meet the  _ original  _ "Little Giant" from Karasuno, whom Hinata looked up to, and whose title Hoshiumi had very much coveted, and  _ claimed  _ after said guy admitted that he was writing a sports manga and that the main character was based off Hoshiumi. 

From behind the punch bowl where he was ladling some more into his cup, a single hand lands firmly on his shoulder. "What's up, Yakkun?" The National team's athletic trainer, Iwaizumi Hajime, also the former Ace of Aoba Johsai, is looking over to him with concern. Well, as much concern he could pull from their casual friendship they'd formed with their shared annoyance of Kuroo Tetsurou, and care for the overall well-being of the team.

"Look, I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong, Yakkun. But I can also just shut up and drink more punch, and pretend I didn't hear anything while you," he paused to put down his cup,  _ "drunkenly,"  _ he said this while doing air quote signs, "start ranting about whatever's bothering you." He tells him, guiding Morisuke's hand back down to put the ladle back into the bowl. 

This earned Iwaizumi a small smile from Morisuke who couldn't help it, because really? Who was he to deny Iwaizumi it, when he was always so nice to all of them, regardless of whatever hijinks Bokuto and Miya Atsumu would be up to just to grab their trainer's attention. He was the textbook definition of a  _ "mum friend",  _ but no one had been so brave to say it to the man's face before, so it stayed an inside joke to the team. 

"I just saw my ex," was all he could say,  _ mumble,  _ in an attempt to have Iwaizumi get bored of it, and leave him alone to wallow. "Who? Karasuno's former libero, right?" 

_ Of course  _ only Yuu had been present as Karasuno's libero representative. Of  _ course  _ he just  _ had  _ to be backpacking across continents with his former Ace.  _ Of course,  _ Morisuke could just be overreacting as he knew they'd only met one time in Egypt, but that was enough to send Morisuke reeling, and reminiscing too much that he had to call on Kuroo to cry to, and ask for an early day off from Iwaizumi, who only shot him a concerned look as he let him head up to his room.

"Huh." Iwaizumi said, standing beside him. Leaning closer against his side as if to whisper conspiratorially into his ear, "don't like, but he looks great, doesn't he? Great form, broader shoulders as compared to how he used to look like in high school, he's kinda taller a bit now, I guess? He changed a lot, huh?" 

Morisuke took a sip of his drink, humming in agreement. "Only his hair style hasn't changed, though," he pointed out, nodding towards where Yuu and other former Karasuno members were standing together, chatting merrily. 

"Yeah?" Iwaizumi asked, shrugging when he noticed the tuft of hair in the middle of his forehead that's been bleached lighter than his normal hair colour.

They continue like that, standing next to each other in amicable silence, only making small comments about people they see, greeting some who pass by them, and looking anywhere else but Yuu. 

"Have you talked to him yet? Today, I meant," Iwaizumi asked him, as he started swirling his punch like he was drinking fancy wine. Morisuke could only shrug at the question, aware of himself that he might not be able to make a coherent answer.

He lets out a heavy sigh before finding the courage to speak: "I thought of like, just letting him be. Maybe with the extra distance I'm putting between us, maybe I can." He felt tears attempting to overflow from him any moment now, so he turned around before anyone could see him crying.

"Maybe I can just forget about him. Maybe my heart will go back to the way it used to be."

A beat of silence passed between them before Iwaizumi voiced his opinions out.

"But do you  _ really  _ want your heart back? Just like that?" 

No one spoke for a moment since Iwaizumi talked. 

"I don't." Came Morisuke's mumbled reply.

The warm, firm hand on his shoulder is back, this time, gently pushing him forward. 

"Then, you know what to do now, right?" He asked Morisuke, whose feet seemed to be planted into the floor. "Talk to him. Give yourself some closure, for your peace of mind as well," Iwaizumi said, his voice devoid of teasing, nor the irritated tone he often used when dealing with their rowdier members. 

"And if you don't feel any better afterwards, come find me and I'll buy you some drinks." 

And just like that, Morisuke found his feet again, and started marching towards Karasuno, who welcomed him warmly, and drifting off to somewhere else to let him and Yuu talk in private. 

He doesn't see Iwaizumi until after the weekend.

  
  



End file.
